Animus Sous Contrôle
by Ametyss
Summary: Les 4 assassins, Desmond, Shaun, Rebecca et Lucy luttent contre l'emprise du pouvoir par les Templiers. Cependant, que faire lorsque ces derniers disposent d'un outil technologique supérieur non reconnu par les assassins? Et si l'Animus devenait incontrôlable? Les assassins parviendraient t'ils à stopper le bug?
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour/ bonsoir !**

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents avec moi, petite écrivaine en herbe !**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, et si non ben tant pis, au moins je sais que je fais plaisir à moi même en l'écrivant xD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Desmond était dans l'animus, en pleine mission d'infiltration avec son ancêtre Ezio. Il essayait de brûler une de ces tours Borgia afin de libérer un peu plus le peuple de Rome contre l'emprise ingrate et odieuse de cette famille.

Quand tout à coup une désynchronisation non explicable survenu, alors qu'Ezio était en plein saut afin d'effectuer un assassinat aérien. L'environnement s'éffrita, se volatilisa et peu à peu il ne restait maintenant plus que l'assassin au centre de la vision de Desmond. Le reste n'était qu'un vide sans fin et le sol était si brillant que par endroit ce vide intersidéral se reflétait durement sur celui ci.

- Ben voyons, c'est une première ça! Qu'est ce que c'est que binz?, lança Rebbeca, la voix incrédule.

Les trois chercheurs ayant pour but de sauver l'humanité s'échangeaient des regards dubitatifs.

Ils aménageaient dans une salle remplies d'objets de haute technologie, cloîtrés dans un espace privé de lumière du jour. Tout cela pour se cacher des griffes des templiers prêts à tout pour entraver les plans des assassins.

- Tu t'inquiètes parce que ton cher petit bébé ne t'écoute plus? En effet c'est une première.

- La ferme Shaun, riposta Rebecca, sur un ton de défensive.

- Ola c'est pas le moment de se quereller pour de telles petites broutilles! On devrait plutôt se concentrer sur le cas de l'animus, ok?

Lucy quitta un instant l'ordinateur de ses yeux pour qu'ils viennent se fixer sur le corps de Desmond, allongé sur le siège confortable de l'animus.

- Je ne comprends pas, l'animus ne se relance pas! Il devrait pourtant automatiquement se relancer là ou la base de donnée avait enregistré les dernières mémoires d'Ezio! Les ongles de Rebecca tapèrent frénétiquement sur la table de son bureau, signe d'un éventuel coup de stress ou de colère.

- En espérant que ce ne soit pas l'esprit de Desmond qui deviendrait trop faible pour supporter le poids de visualiser les souvenirs de son ancêtre. Shaun avait dit sa phrase sûrement un peu trop calmement car Lucy le foudroya du regard.

- J'espère que tu te trompes. Et puis il se comportait très bien encore tout a l'heure. C'est pas comme si il était resté dans l'animus pendant 3 jours d'affilé...

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce ou trois personnes se regardèrent tour a tour, un air a la fois perdu et dépité.

Rebecca se leva soudain de sa chaise et commença à faire sa ronde dans toute la salle, se qui stressa un peu plus ses congénères.

- Le pire des soucis c'est qu'apparement, Desmond est coincé dans l'animus. Il se retrouve donc avec Ezio sans aucune mémoire chargée. Mais si on le réveille de force, je crains que le cerveau de Desmond ne s'en remette pas.

Elle parlait avec faible allure, les bras croisés dans son dos. Elle fixait le sol couleur métallique et son regard semblait plongé ailleurs, dans ses propos.

- Et pourquoi il ne sen remettrait pas? Tu as au moins une valeur sûre et scientifique dans tes suppositions ou c'est... Juste une blague?

- Shaun!

- C'est vrai quoi! J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère! Bon, d'accord j'ai pas tout à fait réussi mais...

- Ce ne sont pas des suppositions, Shaun, la coupa sèchement Rebecca, ce que jai dit il y a peu de temps, je crains que cela puisse se reproduire si on réveille Desmond. Tout simplement car...

- Tu connais ton bébé mieux que nous, c'est ça je parie?

Un sourire amusé s'esquissa sur la bouche de Shaun.

Rebbeca pivota son corps vers lui.

- Oui c'est exactement ca, en ce moment Desmond est au cœur de l'animus, il visualise son ancêtre, c'est juste que l'animus est en pleine recherche d'informations de donnée... Qu'il ne trouve plus...?

Shaun toussota.

- «Juste», je ne sais pas si cest bien le mot approprié pour ce genre de cas. Ce qui veut dire qu'on ne peut rien faire de plus, mis a part attendre que l'animus se relance dans sa lecture de données d' ADN de Desmond.

Lucy s'était levée lorsqu'elle disait cette phrase, rejoignant Rebecca et se mettant a ses cotés. Celle ci restait immobile, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres.

Shaun observait les deux femmes alignées en face de lui. Leur regard etait maintenant tourné vers Desmond, les yeux fermés, dessinant un visage serein, tel une princesse endormie attendant que son prince vienne la reveiller.

Shaun lâcha un long soupir, cela lui permit de relâcher ces dernières tensions qui l'animait en lui, qu'il essayait malgré tout de dissimuler tant bien que mal.

- Je me vois mal attendre la saint glin-glin par contre! Je vous rappelle qu'on a les templiers à nos bottes. Je ne voudrait pas être trop dur, mais à force de rester comme ça à ne rien faire, ces maudits templiers vont finir par nous prendre vraiment au dépourvu !

Lucy eut un sursaut, qui fit étonner toute la bande, marcha d'un pas déterminé faisant claquer ses talons exagérément jusque qu'à son bureau de travail.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ses deux paumes de mains, avant de lâcher:

- Et si c'était un coup des templiers, de saboter notre animus?

Un silence s'ensuivit. Un court silence qui aurait paru éternel pour ces protagonistes.

- Contrôler l'Animus à distance tu veux dire?

Rebbeca avait du mal à s'avouer que son «bébé» était sérieusement en mauvaise posture. Elle voulait absolument nier cette hypothèse, mais la dure réalité lui revenait à l'esprit à chaque fois qu'elle tirait une conclusion sur une supposition.

L'Animus réagissait anormalement, pour la première fois. Et c'était bien une fois de trop pour lui, se disait Rebbeca.

Alors qu'elle broyait du noir dans son esprit rongé par le stress, une exclamation de Shaun retentit à travers la salle remplie d'objets informatique. Il avait avancé sa tête de son poste d'ordinateur, le nez pratiquement collé à l'écran maintenant. Au travers de ses lunettes, l'anglais écarquillait ses yeux, avant de les refermer, puis les rouvrait. Il semblait halluciner de ce qui pouvait se passer sous ses yeux.

-Qui y'a t'il Shaun? Y'a quoi sur l'écran?

Les deux femmes se précipitèrent alors vers lui, l'une s'éjectant hors de son siège qui lança un horrible bruit de grincement, l'autre manquant de glisser pour faute de sa vitesse trop précipitée.

Elles accoururent jusqu'à derrière lui et penchèrent elles aussi leur tête devant l'écran.

Ils y apercevaient Ezio, agenouillé, un avant-bras posé à terre, l'autre s'occupant de maintenir sa tête de sa main libre. L'environnement autour de lui n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi vide, aussi blanc, des formes géométriques se croisant et s'alignant avant de s'éclipser flottaient. Ce seul et unique décor, si l'on pouvait appeler ça par ce mot.

- Il n'a pas l'air en pleine forme... Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Ezio a attrapé une migraine, c'est bon, même les héros peuvent tomber malade de temps en temps!

Shaun souriait fièrement, satisfait de sa blague. Mais c'est lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Lucy qu'il déchanta et reprit son air sérieux, se rendant compte que finalement il venait peut être d'avoir poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin.

Lucy fuyait maintenant son regard vers Desmond. A quelques pas de la, ce dernier grimaçait. Il grimaçait de douleur, des rides sur son front se formaient, se faisait de plus en plus visibles. Ses yeux, toujours fermés, se contractaient, plus ou moins fort, comme si il était prit de spasmes. Mais sa tête demeurait stable, restait calme, il y avait uniquement ses traits de visage qui manifestaient ces douleurs. Ce qui paraissait curieux pour les trois spectateurs de cet étrange phénomène.

- La mémoire n'est pas encore chargée, pourtant Ezio réagit à des sentiments, ce n'est pas possible que cela puisse être une visualisation d'un moment de sa vie. Mais alors qu'est ce que c'est?

Rebbeca parlait tel une furie lorsque Lucy quitta ses collègues pour se rapprocher de Desmond.

- C'est curieux, on dirait qu'il ressent la même douleur qu' Ezio.

- Mais c'est impossible! L'Animus ne permet pas à ce qu'on puisse ressentir la même douleur que son ancêtre! Sinon vous imaginez le carnage?!

Rebbeca avait posé ses deux mains sur sa bouche, choquée. Elle avait raison, l'Animus n'est qu'une machine servant à visualiser les mémoires des ancêtres via les ADN des patients. En aucun cas celui ci pouvait raccorder un lien entre l'ancêtre et son descendant. Ça frôlait la science-fiction!

Shaun se leva et tenta de rassurer la femme se tenant à ses cotés en lui frottant le dos d'une des ses mains, tout en veillant toujours chaque faits et gestes de l'assassin.

Il tenta de se racheter de ses dernières paroles en convainquant ses collègues que tout ceci allait prendre bientôt fin et qu'Ezio était juste prit d'un coup de fatigue, probablement dû à sa dernière course poursuite ardente contre les templiers, qu'il avait dû effectuer peu auparavant cette fameuse désynchronisation. Pourtant, au fond de lui, une petite voix lui faisait résonner dans sa tête que la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

- J'espère bien que tu as raison Shau...

La salle fut prise d'une coupure de courant de quelques secondes, avant que l'électricité ne se rétablisse normalement. Ou presque.

Sur tout les écrans d'ordinateurs des protagonistes, l'ancêtre de Desmond avait disparu, à la place se dévoilait un logo tant redouté par les assassins. Il était blanc sur fond noir.

Rebbeca hoqueta de surprise. Lucy elle détourna de suite son regard pour qu'il puisse se planter sur le sol froid et non chaleureux. Shaun avait décidé de jouer la tête dure, maîtrisant la situation quoi qu'il arrive, il restait passif sur ces conséquences.

- Le logo d'Abstergo?

- On à été piraté ma parole!

Rébécca prit sa tête de ses deux mains et pencha son corps vers l'arrière. Lucy redouta un instant un cri dévastateur pour ses oreilles de sa part, mais n'en fit rien.

- Allons bon, il doit y avoir un moyen...

Explosa Rebecca.

- Aah le sang froid des anglais, hein! C'est donc véridique cette histoire pas vrai Shaun! Mais reviens donc à la vie réelle! Non puisque je n'ai jamais eu affaire à ce genre de problème...!

Hastings laissa couler la haine éphémère de Rebbeca envers lui, brisant l'ambiance électrique qu'elle venait de créer.

- Rebbeca... Murmura Lucy, décontenancée et ne sachant que faire pour son amie déstabilisée par ce scénario.

Elle tremblait, de colère mais aussi et surtout de peur, car elle se trouvait en ce moment dans une situation inconnue. Comment ces maudits templiers avaient t'ils pu envoyer un virus à cet Animus?

Ils étaient donc dotés d'une technologie sûrement plus développée que la leur. En conclusion, ils étaient sûrement en avance dans leur conquête de la gloire.

Elle respira fort et longuement, dégageant de son organisme un stress poignardant, et alla s'installer à son poste de travail.

- Bien. Ce que je peux vous proposer, c'est de restaurer les dernières mémoires stockées dans le disque dur. J'ai quelques notions de hacking. Mais je promets rien, hein.

Elle avait finit sa phrase sur un ton grave. Ses deux coéquipiers sentaient bien quelle se retenait de pleurer.

Rebbeca plissait des yeux en rassemblant ses esprits et posa ses doigts fins aux ongles vernies couleurs des ténèbres sur son clavier.

- Attendez! Et Desmond? Vous croyez que ça peut être potentiellement dangereux pour lui, cette histoire de virus?

Lucy n'eut comme réponse un haussement des sourcils de la part de Shaun et une grimace de Rebbeca qui apparemment commençait déjà à perdre patience sur sa tâche actuelle.

Ah quoi bon? Cette question se révélait idiote, à part si l'on était sur de s'adresser au Dieu Tout Puissant sachant tout les recoins de l'avenir.

Alors la blonde, décontenancée, se contenta d'aller de rasseoir à sa place habituelle en se laissant tomber sur son siège qui lâcha un grincement à s'en faire claquer les dents.

- Oh ... Oh, oh, oh!

Rebecca bomba son torse et brandit ses deux poings vers le ciel, un grand sourire collé au lèvres. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de marquer un but à une grande finale de football.

Elle parla vite, voulant annoncer la nouvelle au plus vite, comme si il s'agissait de l'annonce du siècle:

- Regardez vous avez vu? Ezio est de retour! Le virus à l'air détruit ! Mon bébé l'a finalement détecté et l'a neutralisé! Mais comment j'ai pû douter de lui en même temps! Mon bébé c'est bien le meilleur !

Elle enlaçait maintenant son écran d'ordinateur, apparemment réconciliée avec la joie. En effet, Ezio était réapparu comme il le pouvait l'être à son habitude, sans montrer un seul signe de faiblesse.

Le logo d'Abstergo ne fut bientôt plus qu'un simple mauvais rêve. Ou plutôt, ces 3 personnes feignaient ce mystérieux incident, sûrement pour éviter d'engendrer un stress qui, après tout ne rimerait à rien puisque le danger était parti. Enfin ça, ce n'est qu'une supposition. Ils le savaient tous et pourtant ils le gardaient au plus profond deux même, comme pour essayer de l'oublier.

Rebbeca faisait craquer ses doigts, ce qui titilla quelque peu l'anglais.

- Bien, c'est parti, on peut reprendre, a ton tour, Ezio.

Elle avait lâché ces paroles alors que Desmond venait de rentrer en synchronisation avec l'italien, c'est à dire au pied de la Rose Fleurie.

* * *

**Une petite review? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je poste le 2ème chapitre sans avoir d'avis, bon, je vais me dire que c'est potable malgré tout.**

* * *

- Bongiorno, Claudia, lança l'assassin en refermant soigneusement la porte.

Celle ci se tenait à seulement quelques mètres et se dirigeait déjà vers lui, comme si elle attendait sa visite. Elle affichait une mine déconfite, les yeux remplis de chagrins, retenant quelques larmes qui brillaient tel des cristaux rarissime transparents.

- Ezio!

Sa sœur s'engouffra dans les bras réconfortant d'Ezio, tête contre son torse. Elle reniflait bruyamment.

- Eh bien, que t'arrive t'il?

Il posa ses mains sur sa tête aux pensées sombres, pour y caresser ses cheveux, l'air incrédule.

Elle quitta brusquement leur accolade.

- Elza et Faustina, mes deux meilleurs amies, ont été retrouvées mortes !

Sa voix tremblait de peine, mais aussi de rage. Elle avait bien une idée de qui avait bien pu faire ça.

Ezio, ne sachant que dire, essuya les larmes chaudes et nombreuses de sa petite sœur, avant de lui murmurer doucement:

- Je suis désolé Claudia. Mais je te jure que je les vengerais, pour toi et tes amies. L'auteur n'aura en retour qu'une mort stupide et violente.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement de la tête. Elle peinait à parler tant ses sanglots lui étranglait la gorge, sa bouche restant ouverte sans produire aucun son. Elle devait pourtant lui dire! Elle le devait, c'était obligé! Le temps était sûrement compté. On ne sait jamais en combien de temps cette raflure pourrait quitter la ville et aller on ne sait ou.

- Aurais tu un indice pour moi? Cela éclaircirait ta vengeance.

- Oui! Je sais même qui est coupable de ce double meurtre. Les yeux de Claudia s'assombrirent et celle ci senti tout son corps frémir. La haine s'emparait d'elle peu à peu et son frère s'en aperçu très vite, esquivant son regard devenu trop lourd à supporter. Il ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état.

- Claudia... Remet toi.

Il la repris dans ses bras, lâchant un petit sanglot.

- On en reparlera plus tard, si cela te remémore trop de souvenirs. Va te rafraîchir les idées.

- Non !

Elle se redressa face à l'assassin, et serra de ses mains les manches de celui-ci.

- C'était un client fidèle. Il était devenu très proche de moi, Elza et Faustina. Nous l'aimions beaucoup, on avait confiance en lui. C'était un véritable ami! Et pourtant...

Elle marqua une courte pause. Les yeux de l'assassin la fixait. Il devinait la suite.

- Normalement, entre Faustina et Elza on se dit tout. Mais cette fois ci, aujourd'hui elles ne m'ont pas prévenues ou elles allaient alors qu'on devait s'organiser une ballade à cheval. je les ai cherchées partout! Du coup, comme je sais qu'elles aimaient beaucoup Giuliano, je me suis dis qu'elles étaient allées le retrouver. Je suis allée chez lui, et au moment ou je m'apprêtais à toquer à sa porte, j'ai entendu des cris.

Plus elle avançait dans son récit, plus elle accélérait le rythme, comme si elle voulait en finir au plus vite.

- J'ai tout de suite reconnu à qui appartenait ce cri. J'ai voulu rentrer, j'ai même forcé! Mais je n'y arrivait pas. Je voulais absolument savoir ce qu'il se venait de se passer. J'avais juste besoin de regarder par une de ses fenêtres pour avoir la preuve...

Ezio se détacha de l'emprise de sa sœur, se reculant peu à peu.

-... Stronzo... Ce figlio di putanna! Je l'ai déjà croisé, ce bastardo! Il était bien aimable en plus! Ou se trouve t'il ?

Il ravala sa colère et jura de la garder jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en face de cet énergumène. Claudia lui expliqua tout, et lorsque cela fut clôt, il lui fit une bise au front.

- Merci bien, ma très chère sœur. Je serais bientôt de retour.

Ezio décida d'arpenter les toits de la ville pour gagner du temps en prenant bien entendu le soin d'éviter de se faire repérer par quelques gardes.

Il devait absolument se dépêcher car le meurtrier aurait bien pu s'enfuir hors de la ville. En effet, sa sœur lui avait prévenu que celui ci, après avoir finit son sale travail, s'était finalement payé une petite récompense en allant faire un tour au bar du coin.

" Avoir deux morts sur sa conscience et s'offrir par la suite un verre d'alcool, il ne manque pas d'audace ce Giuliano..."

Tant pis, quitte à tétaniser les gens présents dans ce bar, Ezio ne choisi pas la fine méthode. Il le voit, il le tue sans la moindre hésitation. Il s'engouffra dedans, s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et zieuta la salle par de vifs coups de regards.

Sur sa droite, un groupe d'hommes atteignant tous au moins la quarantaine. Ils chantaient à tut-tête, la gorge déployée, une rangée de verre vide à leur table. Ces derniers ne demandaient sûrement qu'à être de nouveau remplis.

En face, quelques hommes draguant une jeune femme, sûrement une prostituée vu son accoutrement.

Mais pas de Giuliano.

Après une inspection précise mais rapide du lieu, Ezio se décida de sortir de ce lieu. L'alcool qui imbibait la salle lui devenait insupportable.

Il se résigna d'aller à son lieu d'habitat, brisant les carreaux menant directement à une chambre modeste sans décoration prononcée. Il se glissa furtivement à l'intérieur en prenant garde à ce qu'il n'y ai personne dans la pièce. Il découvrit alors les corps des meilleurs amies de Claudia, allongées sur un lit à baldaquin double, sans vies. Les draps blancs étaient par endroit souillés de leur sang.

La colère refit irruption et Ezio sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Sa lame le démangeait, une envie folle de vengeance l'envahissait à cette vue horripilante qui s'offrait devant lui. Ces deux jeunes femmes qui pourtant pétillaient de vitalité et de vivacité. Elles croquaient la vie à pleine dents, s'adonnant à faire plaisir aux hommes tout en respectant le credo de la maison close. Elles voulaient juste vivre tout en profitant des plaisirs que pouvait offrir la vie... Et pourtant il aura fallu qu'un maudit meurtrier sans aucune conviction vienne entraver leurs destins de filles libérées. Comme la vie pouvait être injuste.

Ezio cracha un juron, voulu se retourner mais une voix grave et puissante interrompit son geste, le prenant quelque peu au dépourvu.

- Tiens, on a finalement mordu à l'hameçon! Pas vrai, Ezio Auditore?

L'assassin se retourna vivement et découvrit à seulement quelques mètres de lui, un homme aux environs de la trentaine, une barbe naissante au visage et un regard d'un bleu si vif et étincelant que cela donnait un air malicieux à son propriétaire. Il encadrait le seuil de la porte qui donnait vers la salle à manger.

- Aurais-je donc affaire à l'assassin de ces demoiselles en personne? Questionna Ezio en devinant aisément la réponse.

Il caressait du bout des doigts sa dague, prêt d'un moment à l'autre pour la dégainer. Il avait déjà choisi l'endroit ou viendrait se fondre la lame de celle ci, spécialement calculé pour que son destinataire puisse agoniser le plus longtemps possible dans une souffrance sans nom.

- Je me suis fais attendre on dirait! Que c'est mignon. Je te fais autant d'effet que ça?

Les remarques futiles et déplacées de Giuliano réussissaient à faire fulminer encore plus l'Auditore.

Ce dernier s'approchait lentement de sa cible, sans que celle ci ait un moindre mouvement de recul ou de peur. Ce qui étonna l'assassin.

- Mais ce serait déloyal de se battre contre un homme sans aucune arme pour se protéger! Ce serait bien trop facile, n'est ce pas? Ça ne te ressemble pas Ezio!

L'assassin eut un rictus qui fit éclater de rire son adversaire.

- Ne soit pas tendu comme ça! Relax! Un combat à main nu entre homme, je suis sur que ça te dis!

Ezio avait du mal à retenir son bras, celui ci lui ordonnait d'aller planter sa lame dans sa gorge, qui laissait sortir bien trop d'absurdités. Pourtant, il du admettre qu'il y avait pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait pas exercé cette pratique et que ça le dérouillerait sûrement. Surtout qu'actuellement, se défouler sur ce merdeux lui ferait un bien fou.

L'assassin s'avança encore de quelques pas pour venir se placer à quelques centimètres seulement du futur souffre-douleur. Un écart considérable de taille les différenciaient. Ezio remportait la victoire pour ce détail et jouait de celui ci pour intimider Giuliano. Mais ce dernier restait encore et toujours de marbre.

Il s'occupait à fixer les yeux noisettes de l'assassin, maintenant visibles depuis que celui ci s'était suffisamment approché. Il du admettre qu'il avait beaucoup de charme, même si c'était un homme.

- On peut toujours s'arranger pour mettre la violence de côté et faire des choses plus intimes ensembles...

S'en était trop. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Ezio avait lancé son poing dans le visage de l'autre, qui tituba avant de s'agripper à la porte pour éviter de tomber.

- Tu n'aurais pas du forcer sur la bouteille avant de te battre, stronzo! Tu vas le regretter!

Il le prit par le col de sa chemise avant de lui coller un coup de boule. Le souffre-douleur ne supporta pas le choc et tomba à terre, accompagnant un bruit sourd à l'impact.

- Eh bien? Par où est passée ta fierté que tu avais encore il y a quelques secondes? Je m'ennuie déjà de ce combat!

Giuliano se releva difficilement en essuyant un coin de sa bouche maintenant fendue et ensanglantée. Pourtant, Il avait toujours la même lueur dans ses yeux, inspirant le malice.

Il recula avec de grands pas et se retrouvèrent vite dans une grande salle démunie de meubles, avec en guise d'objets présents une grande table au milieu, et une commode au bois esquinté avec le temps, servant sûrement à ranger la vaisselle. Il y avait donc suffisamment d'espace pour s'offrir un petit combat sans grande prétention.

Le souffre-douleur essayait se qu'il pouvait pour esquiver les coups vengeurs d'Ezio, mais avait du mal. Il se prenait au moins la moitié de ses coups lancés. Il n'y allait pas de main morte, et avait même du mal à trouver une ouverture pour pouvoir riposter à son tour en lui affligeant ne serait-ce qu'un coup de poing. Il haletait, le souffle court, les nerfs à vifs. Il se rapprochait néanmoins de l'endroit. Il se rapprochait de la ou tout allait s'arranger pour lui. Du moins il l'espérait. L'assassin portait ses coups sur son visage ou son ventre. Il fallait se dépêcher avant qu'il ne crève avant. Il n'aurait tout de même pas risqué sa vie pour finalement rendre l'âme à seulement quelques mètres du but!

- Gnnn...

Il rampait maintenant au sol, les muscles des bras l'abandonnant au combat. Sa tête tournait et lui lançait des spasmes à n'en plus finir. Il eut l'impression que son cerveau, à cause de la violence des coups reçu, avait fini par se décaler de sa boîte crânienne.

- Je vais tacher à ce que tu ne meurs pas tout de suite. Tu vas seulement recevoir ce que tu as mérité de recevoir!

L'assassin fini sa phrase en lui collant une botte contre ses hanches, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il se délectait de cette scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sa colère et celle de sa sœur s'épuisait sur ce corps endolori mais pourtant hautement méprisable. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de faire souffrir autant ses cibles avant de les tuer. Mais c'est lorsque qu'il se remémore la vision de sa sœur en train de se lamenter de la mort de ses deux amies que Ezio décide pour une fois de faire bouger ses habitudes assassines.

- Tu vas toi aussi prendre cher, mi amore!

Giuliano avait puisé une grande quantité de son énergie pour se relever tel un mort-vivant. Il se sentait bien amoché,mais il était hors de question de se montrer faible devant l'Auditore.

Il reculait d'encore quelques mètres pour enfin passer le seuil de la porte menant à l'extérieur. Il priait fort pour que l'assassin ne le tue pas car il pourrait très bien penser qu'il avait l'idée de s'échapper dans les rues de Rome.

Les jambes tremblantes prises de spasmes le dirigeaient vers le milieu de la rue, accompagnée par une foule de passants. Cette rue était plutôt prisée dans ce quartier, ou une quantité de touristes la visitait quotidiennement de par une quantité de marchands exposants leur vivre venant des quatre coins du Monde. Un drame allait arriver dans les secondes qui suivaient, et Ezio priait de tout son cœur pour qu'il n'entraîne aucune autre victime ou blessé dans son élan meurtrier.

Il lança son poing vers l'arrière de son corps et sortit la lame secrète de son fourreau, la dévoilant au grand jour.

Pourtant, une force surpuissante l'empêcha de finir son geste. Une prise violente emmena ses deux bras pour qu'ils se retrouvent liées dans son dos. Avant même qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait, une attraction considérable l'avait poussé à terre, se retrouvant allongé sur le dos. Le soleil agressait ses yeux et ne pu apercevoir que quelques silhouettes dressées au dessus de lui.

Un brouhaha de cris attirant son attention s'élevaient de par et autres dans la vielle rue ou les gens se reculaient, affolés, devant la scène qui se produisait.

Mécaniquement, il se releva mais un pied le repoussa sévèrement au sol.

Il le menaçait d'écraser sans pitié sa cage thoracique ci celui ci se voulait rebelle.

- Qu'est ce que j'adore les retournements de situations!

Giuliano s'approchait lentement de sa victime paralysée par trois de ses hommes. L'un d'eux venait de terminer de lier ses deux jambes rendant toute tentative d'échappatoire impossible.

L'assassin enrageait. Il n'avait rien vu venir, se retrouvant dans une situation ou il ne pouvait rien décider. Il fulmina dans son esprit en rejetant ces dernières pensées. Il n'acceptait pas d'être à la merci de ce stupide meurtrier utilisant uniquement ses acolytes pour parvenir à ses fins. Non, il fallait absolument trouver un moyen!

Une fois placé juste au dessus de lui, il l'enjamba pour se retrouver assit au niveau de son ventre.

Ezio du faire un effort pour camoufler la douleur qui s'éparpillait, crispant ses muscles pour pouvoir supporter le poids de son ennemi.

- Je t'avais dis que toi aussi tu allait prendre cher. Désolé mon ami. Tu t'est bien fait avoir.

Le concerné grommelait des jurons en le fusillant du regard. Il détestait se sentir soumis à une vermine pareille. Il avait envie de lui arracher les yeux et de planter sa lame secrète en plein dans son cœur.

- Tu te rends compte... Que je peux faire tout ce que je désire en ta faveur? Par exemple...

Il sortit une petite dague de son fourreau qui était cachée au niveau de ses chevilles et l'approcha vers la gorge de l'assassin. Elle brillait de milles éclats pour cause des rayons du soleil. Ce dernier la regardait sans broncher, comme pour narguer Giuliano que ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir ne l'atteignait en vain.

- Sais tu que tout ce qui vient de se passer,le meurtre de ces ravissantes catins, notre combat...épique, tout ça a été bien préparé à l'avance par mes amis... Les Borgias.

Ce dernier mot fit frémir Ezio qui ne pût s'empêcher de se débattre de toute ses forces, mais Giuliano étant sur lui, le malheureux était complètement prisonnier sous son emprise.

- La rencontre entre Faustina et Elza n'a pas été faite par hasard. J'ai enquêté de mon côté en m'attardant sur le quotidien de ta chère sœur... Pour y découvrir quelles étaient de très bonne amies! Tu comprendras donc pourquoi je m'en suis prit à elles. Ces malheureuses n'étaient pas du tout impliquées dans cette affaire, elles ont juste servies d'appât, c'est triste mais... Il faut bien faire des sacrifices lorsque l'on souhaite obtenir quelque chose.

En finissant sa phrase, il avait rapproché son buste du visage d'Ezio. Il se régalait d'observer les traits de l'assassin qui se crispait de rage, de dégoût et d'impuissance. Ses lèvres tremblantes traduisait une haine puissante à son égard. Tout cela a la fois le faisait jubiler de plaisir.

- Bien... Tu n'as plus autant de répondant que tout à l'heure... Dommage. Alors est ce que je te transperce la gorge ou je te mets au cachot pour le reste de ta vie? Mmh?

- Vafenculo, Giuliano. Et dit à ton Cesare qu'il prépare sa tombe car mes coéquipiers se chargeront très vite de son cas.

Le concerné s'esclaffa sans retenue avant d'éloigner la lame de son couteau, épargnant sa gorge d'un sort lugubre.

- Je préfère ça, la je t'aime bien! Pour en revenir à nos moutons, inutile d'aller le prévenir d'une telle tragédie, puisque tu vas pouvoir le rencontrer sous tes propres mirettes! Quelle chance hein?

Il dégagea son emprise et libéra Ezio qui pouvait respirer enfin pleinement.

Que venait t'il de dire? Il l'emmenait chez la demeure du fils Borgia? Si cela s'avérait vrai, ce Giuliano se plantait considérablement dans son plan! Il devait seulement dégager la voie pour assainir le coup fatal tant rêvé sur l'Espagnol. Ça Ezio en rêvait jours et nuits, et même en tant que prisonnier, il avait une chance de parvenir à ses fins. Mais, après tout c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

Un de ses hommes le souleva brutalement et l'éjecta dans un chariot à côté, à moitié rempli de foin. On demanda calmement mais sèchement au propriétaire d'acquérir de ce chariot.

- Mais c'est du vol! Je me fiche de savoir si vous êtes des gardes de l'autorité, ceci est mon chariot!

Quelques secondes plus tard, les templiers commençaient a faire avancer les chevaux, son propriétaire avait le nez en sang et était étalé à terre, fixant son bien disparaître sous ses yeux.


End file.
